1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to device administration.
2. Description of the Related Art
Network management involves the monitoring and managing of data communication system use, and of constructions, states, and the like, of various communication resources within the data communication system, for the purpose of effective use, facilities maintenance, and quality maintenance of a communication network. Network management includes network control other than traffic management, quality maintenance, and preservation management. The function of network management largely includes concentration and distribution of network management, and automatic fault detection and recovery. Network management in a Local Area Network (LAN) includes network operation, use, management, construction management, documentation and training, database management, planning and security, and the like.
A device manager manages devices using a device management tool in a terminal that is connected with the devices that are intended to be managed. The device manager can directly select a name of the device intended to be managed in a device list of the device management tool, or can search for the device by device type or device number and an Internet Protocol (IP) address, and select the device. A typical example of the device management tool is a tree view. Referring to FIG. 1, the tree view includes search windows 101 and 103 in which the device manager can directly input a name or identification number of a device intended to be managed and search for the device. Summary information 105 includes all devices connected to the terminal and a list 107 provides the devices that have been registered in a tree structure.